Collector
Godmaster variant, see here. }} Godhome |drops = The Collector's Map 3 Grubs |theme = Distorted Decisive Battle |health = 750 |numbers_required = 1 }} The Collector is an elusive creature, neither bug nor plant, hidden away in the Tower of Love. Its joyful cries hide its obsession of "collecting" other creatures in jars. In Godhome, the Collector partakes in the Pantheons of the Sage, and the Pantheon of Hallownest. Behaviour and Tactics The Collector uses a series of attacks and manoeuvres mainly focused on spawning minions: * Jar: The Collector leaps into the "ceiling" (or floor above), causing glass jars to rain down on The Knight. The glass jars fall from random positions in the ceiling. The jars do not break when they hit The Knight but they do contact damage. Instead, the jars shatter when they hit the ground and each glass jar randomly lets out 1 of 3 enemies: Vengeflies, Baldurs and Aspid Hunters. There is a noise for each glass jar that will be coming down and can be used to determine the amount of jars that will fall along with a puff of dust signifying at which positions they will fall. This noise sounds like wooden wind chimes collapsing. When all of the glass jars are done falling, The Collector drops back down. * Grab: The Collector will leap towards The Knight's position and make grabbing motions, dealing contact damage. * Hop: The Collector's method of traversing the arena, it jumps in equal increments really fast with its hands raised. There is a set limit of hops the Collector can do before doing another attack. Factors The Collector's movements vary depending mostly on the Phase and the summons still alive. After reaching 300 hp the Collector will transition into Phase 2. The Collector erratically jumps around the room, avoiding attacks. The main threat in the battle comes from the Jar Attack. As the fight progresses, the Collector will get faster and more aggressive. Be careful with healing, as the Collector is fast, and its movement pattern can be difficult to read. Be wary of its Grab attack, although it does not use it too often. It is easy to damage the Collector, getting three or four hits in as it stays close to the ground and rarely performs grab attacks. It is recommended to get the Coiled Nail first as this makes it possible to kill the enemies it spawns in one hit, although equipping Fragile Strength when using the Channeled Nail is also a viable strategy. Nail Arts maximize the damage done to The Collector. After dealing 750 damage to The Collector and effectively defeating it, it will lean over as if staggered and stay there in place slowly chuckling. An additional 15 hits is just required to finish the fight once it's in this state. Location The Collector is locked in the Tower of Love, which can only be accessed using the Love Key, found in the Queen's Gardens. The Tower can only be entered from the deep lift shaft between Kingdom's Edge and the City of Tears. An exit to King's Station can be accessed after flipping a switch. Collector location.jpg Achievements Defeat the Collector }} Trivia * Defeating it rewards The Collector's Map, which will show the locations of Grubs that are not yet rescued on the map. * The Nature of the Collector is very detached from the general nature of other beings made from Void. ** The Collector is made of Void, and seems to be vaguely similar to a Kingsmould. Despite this, it is unclear if the Collector has any relation to them. ** Although made of Void, The Collector, due to unknown reasons, is exempt from the effect Void Heart has on other Void beings. ** The Collector also seems to have a voice and independent thoughts in the form Dream Nail dialogue. * If the Knight dies to the Collector, the Shade will be trapped in a glass jar. * The Collector, while not giving the Knight SOUL when hit with the nail, does give SOUL when the weaverlings hit it (when Grubsong is equipped) or when hit by the Dream Nail. * Judging from the jars it uses, along with the three Grubs in its area and the map with Grub locations, the Collector is presumed to be responsible for all the imprisoned Grubs throughout Hallownest. ** While the Hunter's Journal states it wanted to "preserve" the Grubs, it is unknown why it took a particular liking to them, nor why it left most of them in various locations while keeping all of its other "specimens" within the Tower of Love. * Within the Tower of Love there is a secret area that can be accessed by jumping into a hidden gap within the ceiling along the hallway of the grubs. This reveals a mysterious piece of art known only as the "Vitruvian Grub". * When the Collector fought in Godhome, a distorted version of "Gods & Glory" is played, in reference to the original fight having a distorted version of "Decisive Battle". ru:Коллекционер es:El_Coleccionista Category:Enemies of Hallownest Category:Bosses of Hallownest